1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to communication devices, and more particularly to a speaker assembly of a communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
Communication devices, for example mobile phones, often utilize speakers to transmit and receive voice signals. Frequently, a communication device includes connectors to connect a speaker to a main circuit board mounted in the communication device. However, production cost of the communication device is increased by the cost requirement of the connectors, and efforts toward miniaturization are compromised.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.